


I can fuck you better

by larrystylinson891



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Harry Has a Daddy Kink, Louis has a big crush on Harry, M/M, Niam - Freeform, Omega Louis, Possessive Harry, Rimming, So does Louis, Top Harry, Virgin Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrystylinson891/pseuds/larrystylinson891
Summary: Louis hates Nick, and Nick has the one thing Louis wants; Harry Styles. May the best one win.





	I can fuck you better

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in eighth grade, but now 5 years later I realized I needed to edit it a bit and make it readable. If you want to read the original one it is still on my account and you can read it.

I watched eagerly as Harry walked into the party. I knew right away that he was there because his smell lingered throughout the house, invading all of my senses. How could I describe Harry Styles? He was obviously someone I had been crushing on. From the first time I saw him, I knew that he was my mate, as did so many other people. I was pretty sure Harry didn’t even know my name, too preoccupied with being the most popular and lusted after boy in school. He had lived down the street from me since we were Freshmen, that’s when he had moved to my small town, and by Sophmore year he had my heart. He really hit puberty Sophmore year, because by Junior year he was 6 feet tall, he had thick muscles that he always showed off wearing tight black shirts, and long curly brown hair that sat right at his bulky shoulders. Whenever he walked into a room he a confidence about him, his shoulders back and proud, like he was trying to prove he was the best and strongest alpha in the room. Which I believed he was. I remember the first time I smelt him, it was when I presented as an Omega, I came back to school after a hard and reckless heat, and there it was, the smell of a crisp fall day with a hint of roses. I didn’t know who it belonged to, but the scent made my knees weak and I almost felt like falling over. It was the same feeling that I had every single time he walked into a room or was even in my general vicinity, my heart would skip a beat and knees would start to buckle. I didn’t understand why I was so in love with this boy.  
As I thought about Harry, I then began to remember that I could never be with Harry. There was a reason why Harry never noticed me, besides the one time in the locker room when Harry had just got of the shower and walked beside me, saying a quick hello in his deep raspy voice, and almost immediately triggered my heat. I had to run out of the locker room and since then Harry has never spoken to me again. I was kind of awkward, well that’s how I would describe myself. I was only about 5 feet 6 inches. My body was quite curvy, very much like a woman’s body, I had thick thighs and a big voluptuous butt. I had short brown hair, which I never knew what to do with which meant it was usually pushed back into a fringe, I also had blue eyes, my mom said they reminded her of the ocean but they reminded me of a cloudy sky. I was also quite feminine, loving how woman’s clothes looked on my small body. I had been bullied for it when I was younger, but as soon as I presented everyone understood.  
“Louis!” A voice broke me from my thoughts, making me understand that I had been staring at the place I had last seen Harry. I looked up to see my best friend Niall, he had an armed wrapped around his tiny waist, that belonged to his Alpha Liam. Niall and I had been best friends since we had both presented as Omegas, mainly because it was very rare for boys to be Omegas and because of this everyone treated us like a forbidden taboo. Much to my dismay, Niall had found Liam as soon as he presented, the Alpha waited for the small Irish lad to present so he could mate with him, knowing all along he was an Omega.  
“Hey, mate.” I responded. Niall was around the same height as me, he had short blonde hair and eyes so blue they reminded me of the ocean. He didn’t have much muscle mass on him, being quite small and thin. I sometimes found myself jealous of the boy, he was just so naturally beautiful. Liam, on the other hand, was very muscly, not as bulky as Harry, but quite similar. Instead of his muscles residing in his arms, it appeared in his stomach and on his legs. He had a buzz cut, almost looking like he was going to join the ARMY in a couple months. All in all, Niall and Liam made a very cute couple, and I found myself quite jealous of this.  
“He’s over there.” Liam said, responding to my wandering eyes around the current room I was in. He pointed over to a group of people, most of them girls trying to throw themselves at Harry but him not giving them the time of day. I smiled at this. That was until I saw Harry currently pressed up against a wall, a tall Beta, with short brown hair and a quite annoying personality, also known as Nick Grimshaw. Nick and I had basically been mortal enemies since I presented, Nick being one of the first people to bully me about being a boy Omega.  
“Ugh, I think I’m going to puke.” I said. I didn’t let myself feel heartbroken, Harry was not my boyfriend or even my Alpha, he was fair game to anyone and everyone. Except for Nick Grimshaw, I thought.  
“Lou, I don’t understand why you don’t move on to someone who actually knows your name.” Liam said. When he talked to me about Harry, it was almost like a dad talking to his child about their first love. It wasn’t very helpful.  
“Babe, Louis doesn’t want anyone else,” Niall said. He rested his hand on Liam’s shoulder and kissed his cheek. “Think about it as if you were Louis, what if I was Harry? And someone told you to move on and find someone who actually knows your name.”  
Liam’s eyes got sad, and a small pout formed on his lips. He brought Niall closer. “I would tell them they were wrong and maybe, possibly, kill them.” Niall blushed at that statement and kissed the pout away from Liam’s lips.  
It was my turn to pout. I sighed and gave one last glance at my friends before I made my way to find a bathroom. The house was quite spacious, every room I walked into had over 30 people crammed in, I made my way through the massive amounts of horny teenagers before I made it to the stairs. I figured there had to be a bathroom on the second level since there obviously wasn’t one on the first. I grumbled as I almost tripped over a drunk broad on the staircase, I could tell she had been drinking to forget something. I scrunched my nose at all the scents that were currently filling my senses, some were sweeter than others, and some smelled just disgusting. I turned down the hallway after I had officially made it up the stairs, I could hear the faint sound of moaning if I concentrated hard enough, and the pure smell of sex. Well, I guess it wasn’t that pure. I saw a line of people outside of a room and assumed this had to be the bathroom.  
One at a time, someone exited the bathroom and almost like it was planned, someone entered, the two actions almost happening in unison. I rested my head against the wall, the loud music now giving me a headache and the different scents overwhelming my once calm body. “Is this the line for the bathroom?” And there it was. That deep raspy voice that had once sent me into heat, spoke next to me. I quickly lifted my head off the wall to meet his green eyes, which were currently staring into my blue ones. Tonight he looked extra gorgeous, half of his brown hair was pulled up into a top knot, while the rest of it flowed down his neck onto his shoulders almost like a waterfall. He was wearing a tight black shirt with a tight red flannel over it, adorning his legs were black skinny jeans, and a nice pair of brown swayed shoes rested on his feet. His face held a smirk as his eyes shimmered, eyeing my body up and down.  
“Um, yeah. It is. I’ve been here for about 10 minutes though, and the line hasn’t really moved.” I say quietly. Too afraid and submissive to speak to him with the normal confidence I shared with my friends.  
“Didn’t your mother ever teach you to not look an Alpha in the eyes, unless they ask you to?” Harry spoke cockily. Almost like he was testing to see how submissive I was. The answer, very submissive.  
“I’m sorry, Alpha.” I spoke quietly again. I quickly cast my eyes down to my feet, clunking my black vans together quietly.  
“My name is Harry, you can call me that,” Harry spoke again. I nodded my head already knowing who this man is. “What is your name, then?” He asked. The smirk still very adamant on his face.  
“My name is Louis.” I said. Speaking a little louder than I had done previously, now looking at Harry’s torso.  
“Very well, Louis. Are you having a bad night or something?” He asked. Yes, because the man I have been in love with for 4 years is making out with someone I completely despise.  
“What would make you think that?” I asked, gingerly. I wanted to seem as small and submissive as I could in front of the man, without throwing myself at him, in hopes he would like it. From the look of it, he did.  
“Before I spoke to you, you had your head on the wall. Like something was bothering you.” Harry spoke. His words came out slow and well thought out, almost as if he thought about each word before they were cast from his mouth.  
“Oh, the music is really loud and there are so many scents. I guess I’m just not used to it.” I said, lying through my teeth.  
“Why are you lying to me, Louis?” Harry asked, suddenly. I froze in my spot, I didn’t understand what he meant, and how could he tell I was lying. I looked up at him, looking him directly in his emerald green eyes.  
“Um, what do you mean?” I asked.  
His eyes seemed to have gotten a little darker, he moved a little bit closer to me. “Louis, I can smell you, you do understand this? And for some reason your scent is so strong, I can smell the lie you just told me. As well as how your body cowered to me more than it was before, and you bit your lip.” Harry spoke with ease. “Now, tell me the truth. What is really bothering you?” Fuck.  
I looked at him with uncertainty. Not knowing if I should really tell him. “There is this boy here tonight that I really like and he was snogging this boy that I absolutely hate. And I guess that it just affected me so bad I had to walk away.” I said, looking into his darkening green eyes.  
“And, does this boy you like, does he know you like him?” He said, his features lightening kindly, but his eyes remaining dark green.  
“He doesn’t even know I exist, and I’m sure if he did he wouldn’t care very much for me.” I said softly, averting my eyes to the wall then back to Harry as he began to speak again.  
“How do you know that? How do you know that this boy would not care very much if he knew who you are?” Harry asked.  
“I have known and even lived near him for 4 years, and we once played on a team together, and he has not talked to me once. He is way too popular to ever notice someone like me.” I said sadly. I felt myself let my guard down in his presence, letting everything I think about Harry come out when only talking to the boy for a few minutes.  
“Louis, have you ever talked to him?” Harry asked suddenly.  
I quickly shook my head. “I don’t have enough courage, every time I’m near him and I can smell his scent, I completely lose control and I can barely stand. He has quite a bad effect on me.”  
Harry frowned at this. “How do you know that this crush of yours doesn’t know who you are?”  
I bit my lip before deciding to out myself. “Because you had to ask me what my name was when you came up to me.” I said slowly.  
At my last comment, Harry slightly gasped, before he fit the puzzle pieces together in his head. Harry made a move to talk again when suddenly Nick came stomping down the hallway, cutting anything Harry could say right off. At the sudden attention change, Harry had, I quickly rushed away from him, pushing through the crowds of teenagers stood at the top of the stairs, running to find my two friends and tell them everything that happened. I found Niall quite quickly, as he and Liam were giggling in the corner, thankfully he had a loud laugh that could easily overpower the loud music pounding through the room right now. “I did it.” I said suddenly.  
Niall pulled away from Liam to get closer to me. “Did what?”  
“After I left you guys I went upstairs to find a bathroom. When suddenly Harry came up to me and started talking to me, like actually caring about what I was saying. And god Niall, he was so sexy I couldn’t control myself and I told him that I liked him and then I ran away. Let’s go home, now!” I quickly spoke. I didn’t really take a breath between each word as I let the words pour out of my mouth.  
“Wow, Louis. Calm down. We’re not going anywhere, why don’t we go get you something to drink? It might make you feel better. Only water though.” Niall offered, already leading me in the direction of the kitchen. Liam hot on his trail.  
“Sure.” I said, defeated. I knew I had lost this battle the moment Niall offered to get me a drink.  
Niall smiled at me before fully entering the kitchen, a ton of people were crowding the kitchens expanse. Some were talking, some were having a chugging contest, and some were making a drink. Niall walked over to the counter and got a plastic cup, filling it with water before walking back over to me placing it in my hand. “Drink.” Niall demanded.  
I nodded, while letting the cool liquid fall down my throat with ease. I loved the sensation for taking away the thoughts I once had about the encounter I had just had. “Louis.” And there it was again, for the second time, except now he was calling my name instead of asking me a simple question.  
I looked at Niall nervously, him just giving me a smirk before walking away to find his boyfriend who had gotten lost on his way after Niall and myself. “Yes, Harry?” I didn’t look at him in the eyes, remembering him getting on to me earlier about doing just that.  
“You didn’t give me a chance to say anything, you just disappeared. That wasn’t fair on me.” He sounded almost a little distressed. I shook my head not believing it. I didn’t understand why he had come to find me.  
“I didn’t think you would want to say anything. Besides, Nick came over, and from the way you looked earlier, you were pretty focused on him.” I said bitterly. Not liking that my Alpha- I mean the Alpha in front of me was making out with Nick earlier.  
“Hey, don’t get pouty with me. I didn’t know you liked me up until 10 minutes ago.” Harry whined. I looked up at him now, noticing his green eyes held a sense of possession. “Look, Louis, I’ve known who you are this entire time, I remember setting off your heat just last year and you ran away from me before I could say anything. But you were right, I didn’t really care for you, but that's because you never made a move to talk to me. I think you’re pretty and I wanted to get to know you, but you never even tried to put yourself out there. And I had absolutely no clue that you had feelings for me. But now I do, and I’m not going to let you run away this time.” Harry said. Everything he said made sense, and I almost wished that we could start over.  
“Well, Harry, I’m not running. What’re you going to do now?” I asked. I looked up at him through my eyelashes, wanting to appear small and innocent, and that’s when I began to feel the tension building between Harry and me.  
He leaned forward, kissing my jaw, grabbing my hands and placing them behind my back. I whimpered at the feeling of being dominated like this, especially by Harry, his scent overwhelming my senses. He moved his nose to the part where my shoulder met my neck, taking a small inhale, liking that he didn’t smell any other Alpha on me. He gave that spot a soft kiss, rubbing his nose and lips against it for a few seconds before removing his face. What he had done was so intimate, and I didn’t understand what was happening, did this boy like me? Harry moved to my ear, his warm breath ghosting against my earlobe.  
“You smell so good.” He said, nipping at my earlobe before placing a kiss on my jaw. “Come to find me later, I don’t want to wreck you just yet.” He said softly.  
And just like that, his presence was gone, and I felt cold. I didn’t understand why, but I needed to get out of this house and get as far away from Harry as I could. I waited for him to cross the room back over to his friends before I mad a run for it, feeling myself bump into many bodies as I made my way out of the house. I felt his eyes on me as I closed the door, not letting myself look behind me before I ran down the street to the bus stop.

\------  
A few weeks had passed since the party, I had decided to not talk to Harry again. When I was near him I didn’t have any control over my body, I almost felt like a statue. I instead used my time to sulk around, avoiding Harry at every cost. I felt his eyes follow me though, as I walked anywhere near him.  
I was currently at lunch, sitting at my normal table with Niall and Liam who were currently in a conversation about Niall going into heat in a few days. I sighed knowing I wasn’t going to see him or Liam for a few days, I would be all alone. That’s when I felt it, and really I smelt him get closer, his scent became more intoxicating, even Niall and Liam stopped talking, Harry had sat down at my table.  
“Hey, Louis.” Harry spoke, a smile adorning his beautiful face.  
I looked at him, he had a brown scarf wrapped in his hair, his usual black shirt, and skinny jeans, but today he had a brown flannel on. He smirked at me, only because I was staring at him. “What did I say about looking me in the eye, Omega?” Harry spoke, his eyes darkening slightly.  
“I’m sorry, Alpha.” I said, casting my eyes down to our shoes.  
“I wanted to ask you if you were going to the party tomorrow. I’m not asking you to go with me but I want to know if I should plan on you being there.” Harry spoke easily, I looked over at his friends who were curiously looking at us.  
“He’ll be there.” Niall answered for me. I had not planned on going to a party at all this weekend but I guess now, I had no choice.  
“Alright then, so I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodbye, princess.” Harry said. A hint of possession in his voice when he called me princess. 

\----  
It felt like deja vu or something, I was currently standing in the corner of the room staring at my study body as they made decisions they would probably regret tomorrow when I watched him come in, his scent is the first thing that let me know he was here. I bit my lip as he walked in with Nick closely at his side, it was obvious to me that they had come together, maybe that was the reason Harry had not wanted to come with me. I shuffled closer to the corner, trying to hide from his wandering eyes, obviously, he was looking for me. And though I pretended because he couldn’t see me he would think I wasn’t there, I knew deep down he scented me right away and was now looking for where I was. Thankfully, he had given up and walked with Nick into the kitchen to get a drink, leaving me to find Niall and Liam.  
To Niall  
Hey, where are you guys?  
From Niall  
Oh my gosh, Louis, I’m so sorry. I went into heat. I can’t come. But please, go get your man!  
I sighed, clicking onto my Uber app to see how much it would cost to get home from here, not interested in taking the bus again. “Going home so soon?” A boy asked beside me.  
I immediately scented him as an Alpha, and while he didn’t smell as good as Harry, he smelt like a field of flowers. I recognized him as a boy named Josh, he was currently in my Trig class, as I remember him and I are the best kids in that class, behavior wise, my grades were nowhere near perfect in that class. “My friend can’t come, so I’m here alone. Not a way I want to spend a Saturday evening if I’m being honest.” I said. I took my attention off my phone and finally looked at him. He was only a few inches taller than me, he had black curly hair that was currently pushed back with gel, he was not very muscular, being more tall and lanky, it looked like he never went to the gym even. I couldn’t say I wasn’t attracted to the boy but he didn’t measure even close to Harry.  
“Well, I’m here alone tonight too. Why don’t we hang out?” Josh asked. I felt uncomfortable by his presence, it was nothing against him but I just felt so disgusting under his gaze, like he would treat me like an asshole Alpha treats an Omega.  
My eyes flashed around the room for any kind of release, and my eyes landed on Harry. He was currently grinding against Nick, smirking down at their bodies. I felt myself become so angry, I didn’t like feeling used by Harry. “Excuse me a moment.” I said softly before walking towards Harry.  
I didn’t know what I was doing, or even what I was going to say but I knew I didn’t like the feeling I had looking at the scene in front of me. As I neared Harry, I saw him looking up at me, giving me a curious glance stopping his movements. I pushed Nick away as I stopped in front of them moving closer to Harry. I stood up on my toes and kissed Harry, his hands making their way to my waist as he kissed me back. I pulled away after a few seconds, feeling everyone’s eyes on me. “Come.” I said quietly.  
He nodded in response as we moved away from his original position, instead, now walking towards the same corner I had just come from. I noticed Josh was not there anymore and I felt more comfortable. “What’s wrong?” Harry asked me.  
“There was another Alpha, and he was trying to get at me and I felt uncomfortable, and I just wanted you.” I whined.  
He nodded his head as his eyes got darker, he pushed me into the corner and crowded my body. “Why did you want me, Louis?” Harry asked, his voice becoming deeper using his Alpha voice slightly.  
I felt my body go slack against his. “Because you’re my Alpha.” I whined.  
“I’m your Alpha, Louis?” He asked, now fully using his Alpha voice. I felt my knees shake, his hands moving to my waist to hold me up.  
“Yes, my Alpha. All mine. No one else's.” I said. I bore my neck to him, the tension between us almost coming too unbearable.  
“Harry?” Nicks annoying ass voice called behind us. “What the hell? You’re here with me.”  
Harry turned around, his Alpha officially out, causing even Nick to take a step back. He had never seen Harry act or look this way, it was quite intimidating. “Nick, leave me the fuck alone. I don’t want you, when will you understand that.” Harry said slowly.  
I looked between the two as I felt slick start to coat my underwear. “Alpha, please. I need you.” I whined, tugging on Harry’s shirt.  
Harry growled at Nick and he walked away, mumbling about how stupid Harry was and how he wasn’t going to get as good of sex and he would with Nick. “Let’s go, upstairs princess, yeah?” Harry asked, gaining back a little bit of control.  
I nodded my head immediately to his request. “Yes, daddy.” The name felt foreign on my tongue but it fell from my lips so easily.  
Harry groaned as he grabbed my hand, pulling me up the stairs toward an unoccupied bedroom. We found one easily, as it was still early in the evening and no one had the burning desire to fuck yet. Well, except for Harry and I. My hands worked faster than my mind, taking Harry’s shirt off as soon as we entered a room. I couldn’t help myself as I ran my tongue down his chest, kissing and biting at his strong muscular stomach, he had the indents of a six-pack. “Eager are we? Going to be a good princess for, Daddy?” Harry asked, looking down at me as I licked down to his pants. I nodded my head as I started mouthing at his clothed dick. I didn’t understand why I was being such a little slut right now. I had never done anything remotely sexual in my entire life, besides fingering myself during my heats, and now here I was practically begging for Harry’s cock, my Alpha’s cock. “Princess, answer me in words.”  
“Yes, Alpha.”  
Harry smirked, pushing me away from his cock. “I don’t know what I like better, you calling me daddy or Alpha.” He said, making me blush. He pulled me up by my arms, starting to kiss my jaw as he too removed my shirt, moving down to my neck, kissing and sucking to make dark purple marks. Then he smelt it. It was very faint but he could smell it and I immediately felt his rage. “You smell like another Alpha, was it the one bothering you earlier?”  
“Yes, Alpha. I’m sorry, I only want to smell like you. Please do not be mad at me.” I said, bearing my submission.  
“I’m going to kill him, give me my shirt.” He said in his Alpha voice.  
It took so much out of me to fight against his tone, but I managed to make my way over to him. “Please daddy, I need you inside of me right now. I’m so horny, only dreaming of your big cock. Please, Alpha.” I whined, pulling him closer to me.  
He smirked down at me before he started kissing me again, sucking on my mating spot, biting down gently making me moan. “I’m not going to make you my mate, tonight. But I will soon baby.” He said, as his fingers found my right nipple. I moaned in response as he massaged it between his thumb and index finger.  
“Please, Alpha.” I said, grabbing onto Harry’s hair that he had left down tonight.  
He growled at my tone, loving how much of response he got from me. He pulled away from me, removing my leggings and panties, groaning at how perfect the red panties looked against my tan skin. He got onto his knees and started kissing and marking my thighs, his mission being to mark me not only with his mouth but his scent as well. He turned me around and spread my cheeks apart, my slick starting to run down my thigh by how turned on I was by him. He blew onto my hole, my legs shaking and causing me to almost fall forward, him catching me with his tight grip on my waist. His tongue quickly licked at my hole, making me moan out. I reached back for his hair, gripping it to keep myself standing upright. “I love the pretty sounds you make for me, Princess. You taste so good baby.” Harry said, before shoving his tongue into my tight virgin hole.  
“Alpha.” I moaned. “I need more, daddy. Please, give me more.” I whined.  
I felt him pull back, I cried out from distress, I was so horny and I just needed to feel Harry. He quickly stood up and pushed me onto the bed. I moved my head so I could get a better view of him. He currently had some of my slick on his chin and around his mouth. “Gonna finger you now baby, get you nice and open for me.” Harry said as he rubbed my back, inserting his middle finger into my virgin hole. “So tight.” He whispered, moving his finger gently in and out of me. The feeling felt foreign to me, Harry somehow made it so pleasurable. He inserted a second finger when he believed I was ready, I decided to give him full control, knowing he knew what would be the best for me. He started scissoring his fingers inside of me, pulling them out slowly and sliding them right back in, I felt myself become accustomed to the feeling, loving how there was a slight pain but it was soon covered up with pleasure. He added another finger and I felt myself bit my lip, trying to keep in my pretty little noises as Harry had called them before.  
“Louis, I want to hear you moan for me. Come on, tell your Alpha how good I am making you feel.” He said, moving at a quicker speed with his finger. He action making my cock rub against the bed, finally making me notice how painful and hard it was.  
“Daddy, I need your cock. Your fingers won’t suffice anymore.” I moaned. He gave a few more thrusts with his fingers before pulling them out, my hole puckering to the cold air making me cry out for my Alpha. Soon I felt his head circling my rim. I moaned out in pleasure, my body pushing back onto it.  
“Are you sure you want my cock?” Harry asked, a lightness taking over his voice.  
“Yes, Alpha. I’ve been dreaming of your cock in me. How do you think I’ve made it through my heats?” I said, as he slightly pushed his cock in. Holy fuck. It was so thick, his fingers only helped slightly with the pain that I was feeling as he slowly pushed in, cursing because of how tight I was.  
“That’s so hot, princess.” Harry moaned as he finally bottomed out. He rubbed my back as he waited for me to give him the okay to start moving. His cock was so thick and big I wasn’t prepared for it, meaning it took a few minutes of Harry’s hushed praises and him rubbing my back for me to finally tell him I was ready. He grabbed my waist as he pulled out and rammed right back in, a scream coming from my lips as he continued his fast and hard rhythm. The friction from the bed on my cock and now Harry fucking me into oblivion made me start to feel the pull in the bottom of my stomach.  
“Alpha, please let me cum.” I begged. As soon as Harry heard this he flipped me over, so I was now facing him. He thrust back in and started to moan, looking down at me and admiring how small I looked taking his big cock.  
“I want to see you cum for me. Cum for me, baby.” I whined as I felt his knot catching on my rim. He moved his hips in one slight motion and I came with a cry of his name, I would later find out this was called my prostate and it was the most pleasurable spot I had in my body, and I loved when Harry hit it while he was fucking me.  
“God baby, you look so hot when you cum. Do you want me to come on you or in you?” Harry asked, feeling his climax coming but waiting for his tiny Omegas response.  
“In Daddy, want your pups.” I moaned, feeling as he thrust his knot all the way in and came, he bit my shoulder as the pleasure took over his body. I wish he would’ve of marked me but I knew I did not know this man well enough, yet. We both needed to be 100% sure that we wanted to be mated before we did anything that we might regret.  
He pulled me into his chest, his cock still feeding my body cum. “We’ll wait for my knot to go down, then we’ll go back to my house and you can stay the night. Does that sound good?” Harry asked me.  
I nodded into his chest, being too tired to say anything. And once again I was overwhelmed with Harry, but this time he was all mine. 

\----  
It had been a few months since Harry and I had hooked up. When he woke up the next morning he decided to take me on our first date, he spent the whole day with me, whining when he had to drop me off at home that night. We had gone on a few dates after that, having sex in between each one. It had been about a month since I had lost my virginity to Harry when he asked me to be his boyfriend. I naturally agreed, and a few days later I found out I was pregnant. I was scared when I told Harry he would be angry and leave me but he was very happy actually, becoming even more possessive over me than he had been before. It was about 3 weeks ago when Harry made me his mate, it had all happened so quickly, it, of course, wasn’t our decision to do it then but Harry’s Alpha had taken over and he just couldn’t hold himself back. We both agreed that it was fine, me knowing from the first moment I saw him that this was going to be my mate and Harry knowing that he loved me and never wanted to leave me.  
“Hey, princess.” Harry spoke, coming up behind me. He kissed the top of my head before sitting down next to me. “How do you feel today, baby?” He asked me.  
“I feel fat Harry! I can’t fit into any of my clothes anymore.” I whined.  
Harry chuckled at my response before pulling me into a hug, kissing my mating mark. “You’re not fat baby. You just have my pups in there. You’re all full of my babies.” Harry growled.  
I felt my body go slack and my hole to start to produce some slick, I loved the effect Harry had on me. Harry pulled away as Nick walked past us, rolling his eyes and huffing when he saw how happy Harry and I looked. And finally, after 3 months, I realized that I had won Harry. The boy who ever Omega lusted after, the boy who everyone wanted just a chance with. I was full of his babies, and he was my mate. I gave him a kiss on lips, not letting him pull away from me easily. “You’re all mine, Harry Styles.” I smirked


End file.
